Dysfunctional Family
by sayres99
Summary: This story is about how EJ is WIll's Adoptive father and how that has affected Will and his life. The story starts in the scene where will tries to blackmail EJ and if I get good feed back im going to continue. I have had this idea for a long time and thought it would be interesting to try. Im going to be giving the background through flashbacks. There will also be plenty of Wilson
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I in no way own Days of our lives or its characters. Days of our lives is the sole property of NBC.

Will had to leave. He had to get away. He couldn't stay in Salem anymore. He felt like he was drowning, suffocating under the weight of everything that had happened. Between his break up with Gabi, his website being hacked, and the disgusting vile thing he saw his Mother and EJ do. He couldn't take it anymore he had to leave. The only problem was he didn't have the money to leave and go anywhere. That's why he was standing outside the door of the one place he swore he'd never go again.

EJ Dimera his adoptive father the man who raised him since he was five years old, the man who until recently he had called Dad. After EJ's last stunt of swapping out Rafe with a fake to screw up his mother's relationship he promised not only to himself but also to his mother that he was done with EJ. And he was done with EJ, but things had changed and EJ was the only person he could go to for the money.

Will banged on the door of the Dimera mansion hoping that EJ was home. He only had to wait a minute before the door opened. EJ opened the door with his phone to his ear and Will could see that EJ was definitely surprised and a little happy that it was him. "I've got to go we will resume our conversation later," EJ put his phone back into his coat pocket. "William, come in what's the matter you seem upset."

"I know what you did," Will hissed barely containing the storm that was raging inside him. "And if you don't give me what I want I'll make sure everyone else knows too."

"William what are you talking about and what is it you think I've done?" EJ asked concerned for his son's well being. This wasn't like William, he was acting very strangely.

"Oh yeah I guess scum like you have done a lot of terrible things so it's hard to keep track. So let me refresh your memory I'm talking about what you and my mother did when Johnny went missing."

EJ froze. "Ah yes well lets go into the other room and talk," EJ ushered Will into the living room hoping to defuse the situation before it got too out of hand. EJ went over to the bar and poured himself a nice tall glass of cognac. "Now William what is all this about really? What is it you think your Mother and I did?"

"I don't think anything I know. It was when Johnny went missing and we were all looking for him like crazy. Well Rafe and I found him hiding at the Pub and we were so relieved and then nobody could find Mom so I decided to come over to the mansion and see if you had seen her. And you know what I saw YOU and my Mother having sex. While everyone else was out looking for Johnny you two were here together. Doing the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."

EJ just stood there with absolute shock. He had no idea that anyone had seen him and Samantha together let alone his own son. This explained why William was so hostile lately towards his mother. EJ definitely had to get control of this situation before it got out of hand. "Listen William, Son, you have to understand that…."

"No don't you ever call me that again you are not my father. All I want from you is the money to leave Salem or else everyone, including Nicole is going to find out what you and my Mother did."

EJ was fuming, never had William ever been so disrespectful and never had he said that they weren't father and son. The fact that he had the nerve to blackmail him EJ Dimera that pissed him off. If it had been anyone else besides William EJ would have killed them. And all though EJ regretted what he did with Samantha and that it had hurt William he could not let this stand. EJ had to teach William a lesson one he would not soon forget. Fortunately he had just the thing to do it with. "So let me see if I've got this straight I fund your little adventure and in exchange you keep your mouth shut. Is that what you're suggesting?"

"You must be slow. Yes money for silence I would have thought a guy like you would be familiar with that kind of arrangement."

"I must say William I'm quite impressed you've seem to have finally grown a spine in the last few years."

"You don't want to listen to me okay fine I don't care I will get out of this town eventually. But you It wouldn't ruin your life, your wife will leave you, you'll lose your election for mayor, and a when I tell Rafe you had sex with his wife your as good as dead. EJ we both know I'm holding all the cards here so a why don't you give me whatever I want and I will leave you alone. Will said with an arrogant smugness as he sat down crossed his legs and took a satisfying drink from EJ's glass of Cognac.

"I have a question for you Will what does your Mother have to say about this little encounter you claim to have witnessed?"

"I haven't told her yet. I can't stand to be in the same room with her. Let alone have a conversation with her."

"So I'm assuming she's one of the reasons you're leaving town."

"She is a reason but that doesn't matter what matters is whether or not we have a deal."

EJ just sat there looking at Will and lighting his cigar knowing that he was about to get his beloved son back once and for all though not in the way he would want. But as the old adage goes beggars can't be choosers. "You know I really have to commend you a blackmail achievement at your age that's really quite impressive. But I suppose to a certain degree that it must come naturally. However William despite what you might think you're not the one holding all the cards dear boy."

"Really?"

"Really. See you do well to remember that I know something about you. Something that you would not want to be made public. You know I have to admit something to you I've always seen a little bit of that Dimera spark in you just like me. You know a very troubled young man, angry at the world."  
Will stood up face to face with EJ and said "Let me be clear I am nothing like you."

"Well Will we both had a very difficult upbringing you know. Lot of mistakes were made."

"Yeah EJ everyone makes mistakes."

"Yes everybody does make mistakes very true very true not everybody however gets caught and you got caught."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Will asked completely confused by EJs cryptic statement.

"I don't know what could I know that will get you in terrible terrible trouble. Let me give you a hint it is something that could send you away to prison for the rest of your life." EJ had a smug confidence as he saw the look on Williams face. One of absolute shock and horror Will thought he had the upper hand when he walked in here making threats and demands. Unfortunately he had no idea that his father had a trump card in his pocket.

"You know I can see the headline now "Horton Scandal" your whole family would melt wouldn't they I mean can you imagine you the precious one, the anointed one in jail aye. Your Mother would be such a mess although maybe that would be of benefit aye fitting punishment."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Will lied desperately.

"Really? I'd be lying if I said that that didn't hurt my feelings a little bit William. You don't remember it it was one of the most important moments in my life." EJ was playing with his son he could see the fear welling up in his eyes and knew that William was terrified. It did pain him to have to do this but he had no other recourse.

"You've got nothing. Okay you've got nothing. I know you are bluffing and it's too bad because um it didn't work. Nice to know ya chap" Will said patting EJ on the shoulder and heading off to the door.

"Am I bluffing William when I say that I know that it was not Lucas who shot me. Though you already know that though don't you. Because it was you, you tried to kill me. The man for so many years you called Father.

Will just stood by the door with a look of absolute horror. He had had no idea that EJ knew that it was him who had tried to kill him all those years ago. To be entirely honest he didn't remember that day too well himself. He tried so desperately to forget that it had ever happened.

"You thought you could get away with murder didn't you or at least attempted murder." EJ said looking his son straight in the face.

"You don't know what you're talking about my Dad shot you not me."

"You know after years of denying that to yourself maybe you really can't remember but I can assure you one thing I remember that day very clearly."

"You're delusional."

"Delusional. You know for a very long time I really couldn't understand what Lucas was thinking but then I remembered that if the situation had been reversed I would have done anything to keep my children safe whatever the cost. That includes you William."

"If it was me and I'm not saying that it was but if it was me why would you keep it to yourself all this time. Why would you not send me to prison when you had the chance?"

"I'm glad you asked. Well aside from the fact that your my son and I love you. You see I have something that you lack it's a little something called patience. Now when I got a piece of information I weigh it, I weigh it, I look for the right opportunity, and I bide my time. Consider that some fatherly advice that you should learn something from."

"A lesson on how to be a manipulative little bastard like you "Dad"."

"Let me tell you something the next time you try to pull something like this especially to a Dimera you better make sure they don't have any secrets on you."

"You made your point." Will said.

"Unfortunately for you William I have only just begun."

"I'm sure the toll of killing an innocent man especially when that man was your Father put a tremendous strain on your psyche."

"An innocent man?"

"Maybe not." EJ Said with a humorous smirk.

"Yeah you know my only regret was that I didn't get the job done the first time."

"Is that a threat?"

"Let's just say I learned a very valuable lesson. This time I'll aim just a little bit higher."

"I really don't think that you're in a position to be making such bold statements especially when you'll regret them later."

"You know what go ahead call the cops actually you know what here," Will tossed EJ his phone. "I don't care."

"Yes you do. You care a lot William. Your life at the moment is very challenging I really don't think you need me to take you to court and bring all that emotional turmoil into your life. You're very confused at the moment. Very mixed up emotionally I mean."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me ask you something have you spoken to your grandmother. It would be a really good thing if you shared your deepest darkest secrets with the world. Because you know that's something that can be arranged very easily."

"You wouldn't do that not to me."

"I would, I would, I will…."

"You sick son of a bitch.'

"Okay okay the name calling I think we have to stop. I know I taught you better than that. This tells me we are where we need to be William. I've listened to what you have to say you've listened to what I have to say and I think we have a new appreciation and understandings for each other's positions don't we."

"No one's going to believe you over me you are scum."

"You know you wouldn't know this from personal experience William but I hear that prison is not a very nice place especially for a man of your particular disposition. You sure you want to play this game hmm."

Will took a minute to collect him-self before he started again. "Okay. Okay I won't tell anyone you had sex with my mother."

"Really?"

"Yeah you got my word."

"Good."

"Although unfortunately for you William I'm not a very forgiving man."

"Oh okay what do you want me to say I'm sorry. I just told you that I'm going to keep your secret."

"Unfortunately William an apology is not nearly enough. You're not a child anymore though you keep acting like one. So it's up to me the man who loves you and has raised you since you were a child to punish you for what you just tried to do. Its time you realized there are consequences in this world for your actions and I know just the thing."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'm sure you're familiar with the phrase you keep your enemies close and friends closer well you keep your family right next to you."

"Yeah, so you taught it to me."

"So you're going to be close to me now Son."

"What does that mean?"

"You're going to assist me."

" You know you've got tons of minions what do you need me for?"

"Because you're an upstanding young man. So innocent William nobody's going to suspect you. And if you want to stay a free man if you want to keep yourself out of jail. You're going to do everything I ask you to do. Welcome to your worst nightmare William I own you."


	2. Chapter 2

d

Chapter 2

Twenty-four hours ago Will Horton was ready and willing to leave Salem behind forever. His one problem was he did not have the funds to leave; so he tried blackmailing EJ Dimera his adoptive father. What Will didn't know was that EJ had a trump card in his back pocket; the secret that he had kept hidden for so many years the one that used to keep him up at times racked with guilt. Now here he was back at the Dimera mansion waiting for his worst nightmare to begin.

EJ came down the stairs dressed in his expensive Armani suit and took a seat at his desk. EJ was walking on air he had the women he loved, his campaign was going well, and he had his son back. Even though he had to do it through coercion he still had his son back and in time William would forget and forgive. Though EJ could not understand why William was so upset with him in the first place.

He had dispatched of Hernandez for his children's own good and he had too strong an influence over his children especially William turning him against him. And Johnny and Sydney were getting too comfortable with Rafe around every day paying house with Samantha. But that would all soon change he would win the election and finally be able to crush everyone who stood in his way.

"EJ sweetie you down here?" Nicole asked coming down the stairs.

"Yes darling, Im in here"

When EJ saw Nicole coming into the room looking absolutely stunning he got up and embraced her. He began nipping at her neck playfully. "EJ stop we have work to do and we will never get anything done with this kind of distraction."

"Im sorry but you just look so beautiful I can't help myself"

"Well try," Nicole moved to the nearby couch and sat down with her tablet open. "Now first we need to over your schedule. You have an interview later today… oh have you figured what you're going to say, because from what I hear Abe has something big in the works. Speaking of which he and John Black also have an interview right before yours where John is going to announce how he's going to use his immense fortune to pay the pension plan back and support Abe's campaign. Ugh!."

"Darling darling don't worry about it no matter what Abe has in store it doesn't matter. As for John Black well I'm not too concerned if he wants to throw away all his money than fine let him it won't make a difference. Personally I think we should work on something a little more entertaining " EJ announced as he began cozying in closer to Nicole on the couch.

"EJ im serious we need to start strategizing the election is not that far off and remember you did put me in charge on your campaign."

"Oh I remember and I have complete faith in you that is why I'm not worried and why I think that we can afford to have a little fun" EJ looked enticingly at Nicole and started to trail kisses down her neck.

"Well when you put it that way," Nicole kissed EJ slowly and seductively then fast and passionately. As Nicole was enraptured by EJ's lips she noticed someone coming in through the front door. She almost couldn't believe who she saw walking nervously through the door. " Will Horton?"

EJ turned around excitedly and jumped up from his seat to greet Will. "Oh excellent William. Let me introduce you to the newest member of our campaign."

"Um since when did Will become a part of our team?" Nicole asked incredulously.

"Well I Uh I suppose it just really happened didn't it William. I for one couldn't be more excited to have my son on board with us. So William as it turns out as an interest in politics and I thought that it would be a wonderful opportunity to have William, a member of the revered Horton family working on the campaign."

"Well contrary to popular opinion they ain't the royal family and last time I checked Will couldn't stand to be around you let alone work for you."

"Well this does go towards college credit isn't that right William."

"Yeah that's right."

"Also William and I have managed to reconcile our differences like family should."

"Well Will you do surprise me. I must have done something right all those years being your step mummy you managed to pick the winning team."

Will rolled his in eyes at Nicole but remained polite while EJ was in the room watching him like a hawk. "Yeah I guess so."

"Still I find it hard to believe that you're more team Dimera than team carver in your heart." Nicole eyed her step son suspiciously wondering what his angle he was playing. She couldn't believe that Will would forgive and forget so much in such a short amount of time.

"Actually darling as it turns out William here didn't have to look too deeply into his heart, as it turns out there were no opportunities available at the carver campaign." EJ lied effortlessly.

" Uh well welcome to team. Now if you two handsome men would excuse me I have some phone calls to make."

Will waited until Nicole had left the room before asking EJ "Why did you make me come here, what do you want?"

EJ smirked to himself in a very self-satisfied way. "Well William its time you started earning favor with daddy."

"Alright EJ I'm here. What is it you want me to do?" Will asked curtly with a look of utter disdain.

"First of all William it is customary and polite to say hello when beginning a conversation. And as for what I want let's start with this EJ Thing."

"What it's your name?"

"Yes it is but children do not address their parents by their first names. So we will begin with that. From now on you will call me either dad of father nothing else and secondly you will start showing the respect I am do as your father."

"Fine whatever you say Dad."

"Good now that we have that settled let's get down business. You know John Black is at the Brady Pub right now setting up for his press conference to introduce his plan to restore the pension fund and to back Abe in his bid for reelection."

"Yeah. So what?"

"You're going to go down there and you're going to listen to him drivel away and then your going to find Abe's computer and find the files on that computer and bring them to me ."

"Wait, what? How am I supposed to do that, I doubt Abe is going to hand his computer to me whether Im his nephew or not." Will said with a growing sense of dread. He never expected that EJ would ask him to do anything illegal.

"Yes I realize that; but William one of the reasons I giving this assignment to you is because I know what a clever little mind you have and im confident you can use that mind to get Abe's computer and those files. And if you get caught well than I guess you better get used to wearing prison orange," EJ chuckled at the look on Williams face. "Besides I believe in you and your abilities I know you'll be just fine."

"No way you can forget it I'm not doing it."

"Oh yes you will William because don't forget I own you and I can send you away to prison anytime I want. Now take this flash drive, get the files, and get going. Are we clear, ARE WE CLEAR!"

Will flinched. Never in his life had EJ ever spoken to him like that not even when he deserved it. Will grabbed the flash drive and answered " Yes were clear! Dad." Will rushed out the door as quickly as he could he wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible before EJ really lost it. Despite all the things that EJ had done Will had never been afraid of his adoptive father until today.


	3. Chapter 3

d

Chapter 3

Hey everyone this chapter is mostly background explaining the storyline a little bit. I am planning to give more background in later chapters, but I want to mostly focus on the storyline right now. Also I will try to start posting a chapter a week and add other characters povs into the story. I am also going to tweak the Wilson storyline just a little bit, accelerating it and cutting some none essential parts out and coming up with some of my own. Please review and let me know what you think good, bad, or otherwise.

It was noon when Will arrived at the Brady pub. He was shaking with fear and anxiety; if he got caught his life would be over. He couldn't believe that EJ was making him do this; just to teach him some kind of lesson. Worse, EJ owned him now and there's nothing he could do about it . But the part that made Will sick the most was that he still loved EJ on some level. EJ was for all intense and purposes his father.

_He could still remember the day that EJ had adopted him as his son. He was six and EJ and Sami had been married for a year. They had met when Sami had left town with Will after Lucas fell into his coma. She saw Lucas falling into a coma as a golden opportunity to leave and no one could stop her. Austin had rejected and she had no other reason to stay. _

_She and Will were staying at a small inn outside of Salem when she and EJ literally crashed into each other. Sami started yelling at him to be careful and to watch where he was going. EJ, indignant at be yelled at by a complete stranger, started yelling back claiming that it was her fault not his. Poor Will was huddled behind his mother while she spent the next hour in a heated argument with EJ. Eventually Will got hungry and tugged on his mommy's shirt telling her that he was hungry._

_Sami stopped arguing with EJ and bent down to Will and told him that of course they would go get something to eat. For the first time during their encounter EJ noticed Will and felt bad because he realized the reason this crazy was in a hurry was to take care of her son. EJ proceeded to apologize and insisted that she let him buy them lunch to make up for his rudeness. Sami was reluctant at first, but decided that one lunch couldn't hurt._

_After that the three of them spent the whole week together. EJ told Sami that he was in the states on family business, she him she was trying to escape family business. They spent days talking and arguing and playing with Will. Will took and immediate liking to EJ vis versa. By the end of the next week Sami and EJ were married. EJ convinced Sami that it would be best for Will if they moved back to Salem where all his family. _

_They were happy, even though Sami's family freaked when she returned home with a new husband that she barely knew. And Will was happy he and EJ got along great and after a while EJ started treating him like he was his own flesh and blood. But he still missed his daddy and his mommy wouldn't take him to go see him. His uncle Austin had tried to convince Sami but she wouldn't let it happen claiming that Will didn't need Lucas he had a new Father._

_On Will's sixth birthday EJ had a huge surprise for him but he couldn't haven't until after the lavish birthday party EJ had thrown for him. EJ had gotten Will his own circus for the day with clowns, animals, rides, games, and tons of junk food. Sami was worried that EJ was spoiling him but EJ insisted that he wanted to spoil him. When the party finally ended EJ went over to Will and told him that it was time for his surprise. Will had wanted it all day and could hardly wait._

_EJ sat Will down and told him that his surprise was that he had adopted him as his son. Will was confused and told EJ so. EJ explained that adoption meant that he was now Wills daddy if he wanted him to be. Will said he thought he already was. EJ was near tears he finally had everything he ever wanted a beautiful wife, a loving son, and most importantly happiness. That's why he decided to tell Sami the truth to her horror that he was not EJ Wells but EJ Dimera Stefano's son. And she and Will were now both Dimera's too; Sami told him she didn't care because he was not his father's son._

Looking back to the past made Will long for a sense of normality that had left his life. He took a deep breath and prepared to enter the Brady pub wishing he didn't have to betray people he cared about. But he had no choice it was either this or prison and he knew he couldn't go to prison. So Will pushed open the door to the pub and started his first step towards his worst fears, becoming his Father.


	4. Chapter 4

d

Chapter 4

**Hey guys just letting you know I changed the ending because I didn't feel that how it really happened was important and this way I can start moving Sonny and Wills relationship along a little faster. **

**Again I do not own days of our lives or any of its characters all rights go to NBC.**

Will entered the Brady Pub and kept his distance from John and Abe. John was giving an interview about how he was going to support Abe in is campaign against EJ. Will had to wait for the right opportunity to make his move first he had to find Abe's computer, then wait for John and Abe to be distracted.

"Oh, hey Will what brings you here man." Abe said getting from his chair and shaking wills hand.

"I'm just here to support John."

"That's great he's going to be happy to see you." Abe's phone went off and he excused himself leaving he laptop unattended and within reach. Will took out the flash drive and accessed Abe's computer. He had to move fast, but just as he began he felt a hand grab his shoulder. A cold panic swept through his body.

"Will thanks for coming down to support John." Lexi said wrapping him up in a big affectionate hug.

"Yeah it's a big day for everybody." Will smiled awkwardly trying to act normal.

"Yes it is"

"Hey kid thanks for stopping by." John said shaking Wills hand with a big smile on his face.

"Uh of course I didn't want to bother you guys. I just wanted to let you know I support you." Will said and it was true he did support John and Abe even though he was betraying them.

"Excuse me," The female reporter said coming over to them. "but can I get a few more questions with you, the mayor, and the mayor's wife?"

"What do you say you guys up for a couple of questions?" John asked and the three left in agreement.

Once they left Will got back on the computer and started to frantically search for the jobs plan program. He hated to admit but he felt a surge of excitement course through him. It took a minute of searching but he eventually found it, saved it to the flash drive, and then disconnected it. He took a long, relieved, deep breath. It was done and far easier than he thought, almost child's play. He texted EJ to him know that the job was done and that he'd meet him back and the mansion.

"Well Will I think were done here you wanna join us for some hot chocolate"

"Thank you I wish I could, but I have to go."

"Well no problem maybe next time, thanks for stopping by."

"Sure I-I'm glad I could."

"You take care mam," Abe shook his hand. "well see you later."

"Okay, good luck with your campaign I hope it goes well I hope it goes really well."

" It will. Were going to give my brother hell."

"Yeah okay see ya later." Will left feeling guilty and ashamed.

"It was really good of Will to come down and support you. I know Marlena said he was going through some problems." Lexi said hoping her nephew would be okay.

"Yeah he's a good kid. He's going to be fine."

Will stood outside the Brady Pub anguishing over what he just did. He felt disgusted with himself, even more so than he already did. He left dragging his poor, pitiful, self back to the mansion.

* * *

Will came back to the Dimera Mansion his soul torn to shreds. All his life he tried not to be his parents, any of them. Yet in one afternoon he joined their ranks with flying colors.

"Here" Will said tossing the flash drive onto EJ's desk.

EJ plugged it in. Examined the contents for a few minutes and said "Excellent." EJ was so proud in that moment William was finally living up to his true potential. He always knew that William had what it took to be a Dimera his task merely proved it.

"I know you don't care but I feel awful about doing this."

"Yes, yes boo hoo poor William's heart is heavy. Let me make a suggestion to you son the next you try to blackmail a Dimera especially one your related to be careful they like to up the ante. Oh an take a lesson William I held onto this information that you tried to kill me for a long long time. You save it until you need it and then you use it that day arrived. "

"Okay, okay, you won ya got me, Dad. Is that what you want I don't have to feel good about any of this."

"Lets look on the bright side it seems you were able to swipe the information I needed with uh minimal effort." EJ said taking a nice long drink of cognac. EJ did not relish hurting William but the boy gave him little choice this was the only way that he could repair the rift between the two of them. Not to mention he was giving William invaluable life skills and showing his son just what he was capable of with the right motivation.

"Okay yeah it actually wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be."

"See. William think about this think about how under my tutelage you might be able to learn so much about yourself William. William so much about the world."

Will hated EJ but he had to admit he could learn a great deal from him if nothing else. He was a Dimera after all.

* * *

Will left shortly after his little talk with dear old dad. He could not stop thinking about what EJ said yes he knew what he was doing was wrong but he didn't care he wanted for once to be able to be in control of his life and do the things that he wanted even if that weren't good.

He had to talk to someone. Then Sonny's face poped into his head with his easy going eyes, bright smile and kind eyes. Yes Sonny he could trust him, tell him anything and not worry about being judged. But that's not the only reason, somewhere deep inside himself, in a hidden space that he dare not recognized he longed to be near Sonny. To be in his present to be around some one who cared truly about him.

He picked up his phone and hit 2 on his speed dial Marlena was 1. "Hey Sonny it's will I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. I could use a friend."

"Yeah sure no problem. I'll meet you at the Horton square in ten minutes okay."

"Yeah that's perfect. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Sonny and Will met at the square and a part of Will was so happy to be around him.

"I'm actually surprised you're here."

"Why?"

"Because after the last time we talked I thought you were going to leave town for a while and clear your head."

"Well ya know like you said running off isn't always the answer. Ya know you play by the rules and they burn you and you run off and uh it catches up to you so uh I'm sticking around for a while."

"Wow look at you being all philosophical and everything."

"Mmhmm maybe. I don't know maybe I'm just tired of same old boring choices."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm trying to say is that I'm tired of being good little Will. I'm tired of pretending and you know I'm done. I'm done with a lot of things."

"So what's with the new outlook?" Sonny asked as he and Will grabbed a table.

"I don't know. I've just had a lot of time to think lately, kind of like a new years resolution or something."

"You wanna change who you are?"

"No I just want to be open to the things around me new people and new ideas and uhm you know I was just on a boring track and I want to try something new."

"I think that's good I think you really do need to mix it up because I don't want to sound like a shrink but you were kind of sounding depressed just a little."

"Oh yeah i'm over that."

"That's really good." Sonny was happy that will was doing better. He cared so much about him and only wanted him to be happy. That's why he didn't pressure Will into coming out even though he knew who Will really was. And the feelings he had for Will he was just going to channel them into friendship at least for now.

* * *

"Hey guys I thought I find you here," Adrienne said giving her son a hug. " Hey Will."

"Hey mom, you meeting dad."

"Yeah I am later, but actually im glad I ran into you first."

"Why that's?"

"Have I told you how proud of you I am."

"She hasn't no. Just a dozen times, today."

"Well good. Oh remember tell that hot shot designer I want my bar tap."

"Yup got it."

"Alright see you later," Adrienne said as she left." Nice to see you Will."

"Oh wow. Uh what does she want the bar tap for? Is she going to hang it up in the Kiriakis Mansion."

"No my dad bought her a keggerator for christmas just to remind her of the cheatin heart."

"Are you kidding me?" Will asked.

"No."

"God your parents are so awesome." Will said wishing that the same could be said about his Psycho parents.

"Most of the time."

"Wow that must be so great to have parents like that."

"They really do have my back a hundred percent."

"Hey Dad." Sonny said as Justin sat down to Will and Sonny's table.

"Hey Sonny."

"I just saw mom she said you were going to meet up for lunch."

"Yep. Ill' catch up to her later."

"And I was just telling Will how amazing you guys have been with me opening the new coffee house."

"You know your mother and I are just happy about the concept with java burning down and owner refusing to open I think your filling a real void here in Salem."

"Yeah the people on campus are already talking about." Will said looking at Sonny and admiring how absolutely amazing he was and how lucky he was to have two parents who completely supported him no matter what.

"Did he tell you about the idea he had for different themes? What was it you called it poetry uh…."

"Slam poetry."

"Slam poetry."

"Yeah no I want it to be successful, but more importantly I want it to be a place where people feel comfortable gay, straight, young, old."

"And why are you looking at me when you say old."

"Cause I think you'll come, you'll be there right."

"Ummmm if the coffees strong I'll be there."

"That's good."

"No I think you're going to be sick and tired of seeing this mug."

"No I'm not going to get sick and tired of seeing you. But I should get going moms designer called me so I should give him a call back."

"Alright go go I got to meet up with your mom anyway." Justin said getting up to give sonny a hug.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome. No actually thank you for taking the cheating heart off your mother's hands maybe I'll actually be able to spend some time with her. That should be nice."

"Well I hope that works out for you and if it doesn't you can unthank me later."

"Oh yeah I'll let you know."

"Alright I see you guys later." Sonny said leaving.

"You know Will I'm really glad you're working with Sonny on this. I know he really appreciates your contribution."

"Thank you and uh and uh thank you it's cool that your so you know supportive."

"Of course. Sonny is an amazing kid always has been."

"Yeah I just know that not every parent would be so you know accepting." Will said flashing to his own parents and fearing how they would scorn him.

"Accepting of what," Justin asked looking at Will " Oh huh because of the fact that Sonny's gay."

"Its just that Sonny is so cool with who he is you know and its awesome that you and Adrienne seem to be too."

"Who Sonny is is a great person with a lot of ambition and a big heart so what more could a parent ask for."

"Um nothing nothing it's just you know I know that not everybody would be so laid back you know him being being….."

"Gay."

"Yeah."

"That surprises you?"

"Well uh yes actually cause you know a lot of people are uncomfortable with others being out."

"Yeah not me or Adrienne."

"Or me either sorry what im trying to say is that Sonny has his families support because I know not everybody would have you know that in that situation ."

"Will it's not a situation it's who he is."

"Yeah no sorry."

"Nothing about Sonny's sexual orientation changes how I feel about him. I want him to fall in love with a good person who makes him happy. We all deserve that Will."

"Yeah that's true."

"Speaking of which Adrienne's probably wondering what the heck happened to me so I better go."

"Yeah see ya."

"Uh actually one more thing Adrienne and I if we could we wouldn't change one thing about Sonny. Not one thing." Justin said with a knowing look. He hoped will would be okay and learn to accept himself soon.

* * *

"Hey Sonny you done talking to your designer."

"Yeah actually. The coffee house is going to look great."

"I know it will you you are amazing being able to do this."

"Thanks Will. That really means a lot coming from you. Hey you wanna sit down?"

"Yeah," Will agreed taking a seat opposite Sonny. " So this coffee house must be costing you a fortune to get ready."

"Yeah you know it's kind of pricey but me and Chad have been getting some good investors. But you know more importantly than that it's something were doing on our own. And nothing to do with either the Dimera's or the Kiriakis's."

Will looked away embarrassed he knew what Sonny was talking about. Sonny and Chad and even himself could have access to large sums of money and get the coffee house up and running in no time. But if they did then that would mean that their families would have control not them. That's why they didn't include them with the sports website. They wanted to succeed or fail on their own.

"I'm so sorry Will." Sonny said regretting what he said.

"Why?" Will asked confused.

"Well because I know how protective you are of your family and I forget that you're a Dimera too and I didn't want to put any of your family down."

"No I totally agree with you our families would ruin everything and for the record my last name may be Horton-Dimera but I want nothing to do with EJ or Stefano or anything like that. In fact the only Dimera's I like are Chad my brother and sister and my aunt."

"Will you can't mean that, their still your family. Despite all the awful things I know my Uncle Vic has done I still love him. And I think you still love your family. And you know it's okay to you can love them and not agree with the things that they do."

"You really think that." Will asked in earnest.

"Yeah I really do."

"Anyways can we not talk about this. Tell me more about the coffee house have you picked a name yet?"

"Yeah Common Grounds."

"That's really cool but of course it would be you picked it."

Sonny chuckled and moved his hand on the table closer to Will's " Well thanks and if you keep up the compliments im going to blush."

"No but seriously Sonny your amazing." Will said and reached for Sonny's hand. The moment they touched a hot electrical charge ran through Will and Sonny's bodies. They caught each others eyes and just looked with amazement that is until Will realized what he was doing and retracted his hand like he had been bitten. What was wrong with him touching his best friend like that.

"Uh look Sonny I've got to go I uh have something somewhere important to be. See ya later." Will jumped up and practically ran in the other direction.

"Will, Will, wait." Sonny called but it was too late.

Sonny knew what Will was going through and he hated that there was he could do. He knew Will was fighting hard against who he was and confused about who he should be. Sonny just wished that Will would open up more so he could be there for him. But that shock that went through his whole body when Will touched more intimately than he ever had still had him reeling. He had to get his feelings for Will under control or he could never be around him. His gorgeous blue eyes and thousand watt smile were hard enough to deal with, but a few more touches like that and he wouldn't be able to control himself. He just hoped Will would be okay.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
